A Collection of Kickfics
by KickForeva
Summary: This is just a bunch of random Kick oneshots! My first story to publish on my own account, ever! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story to publish on my own account, ever. So I hope it posts right. Enjoy! -B

Sorry it was so smashed at first. I had to edit it.

Flashback:

Jack Brewer stared at his best friend. "You haven't been HUNTING?!" Kim Crawford narrowed her eyes at him and threw her hands up. "No, Jackson, I have not. For the billionth time!" "But.." "I haven't been hunting. There." "But you have a license?" "Yes." "Why?!" "My dad got it for me but then he left." "Oh.. Will you go hunting if I take you?" "Sure, Jack. Whatever floats your boat."

-end flashback-

So here I am. Sitting in a tree stand with my best friend Jack Brewer. I clicked the lock button on my iPhone to reveal the time. 6:30. It was still dark and pretty cold. I shivered under my coveralls and the camo blanket that Jack bought me. It was a pink Realtree throw.

He glanced over when I shivered. "Cold?" he mouthed. I nodded and he opened his arms. This was going to be awkward.. Uh I don't have a crush on him or anything, ew! No. But I'm freezing. I accepted his hug and wrapped my arms around him.

Light snow began to fall as the sun came up. Suddenly we heard the light footsteps of a deer and Jack nodded toward the feeder.

There stood a big 12-point buck. He smiled and lifted a gun up to the railing for me. I grabbed the stock and peered through the scope. The buck was close.. Maybe 120 yards away. I looked over at Jack. "Any time." he mouthed. I concentrated, aimed at the kill zone and.. BAM!

The gunshot split the eerie silence of the morning. The buck sprang up and ran, swaying and tripping. "You got him!" Jack whispered excitedly. I smiled. I couldn't stop smiling, actually. "You wanna wait for a doe or just get him and go get some hot cocoa?" "I'm cold and thirsty" I grinned

He nodded and began loading the stuff into his backpack. Ammo, snacks, blankets, gloves. Everything we had brought. He made sure my rifle was unloaded and hung it over his shoulder with the strap. "When I get halfway down SLOWLY follow me down the ladder so you don't fall." I obeyed and made it to the ground safely.

"Okay, let's go." We walked back to his mud-covered Chevy Silverado and he opened the door for me. I happily got in and strapped my seatbelt over myself as he started the truck. The heater roared. Warm.. I relaxed.

"Let's go find your monster buck." We drove down the path to the stand and Jack stopped the truck. We both hopped out and he lead the way toward where my deer was. Soon we saw the buck laying in the grass. I was grinning ear to ear. "Want a pic?" "Yeah!" He helped me lift the head up and I grabbed it by the base of the antlers. I was on my knees. I smiled and Jack snapped a few pictures on his iPhone. He smiled at me. "Excited?" "Heck yeah Brewer."

Then Jack did something totally insane. He leaned over, grabbed the sides of my face gently, and pressed his lips against mine. I blushed and began to kiss back, my arms wrapping themselves around his waist. After a LOOONG time we parted, panting and smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..."

"Since we met?"

"Yeah" We kissed again. He leaned me up against the truck, planting small kisses on my neck and face.

"Uhh.. Jack?" I interrupted.

"Yes Kimmy?" He pulled away and looked at me questioningly.

"Not trying to ruin the moment or anything, but we kinda have a deer to load..." "Oh, right!" he turned dark red and began to drag the buck into his truck bed.

Once it was loaded, he shut the tailgate and we jumped into the cab. I fiddled with my hair. "So.. What does this make us?" "I don't know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" He winked "Or hunting buddies?"

"Both." I smiled mischievously and connected his lips with mine.

The end!

Sorry if you don't like hunting. I do, I got a one shot from it. So.. Review.. That's all I got.. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The Library

I do not own Kickin' It. I mean that would be swasome but.. I'm kinda 14 soo.. Yeah XD

The teenaged Latino ran his fingers through his dark locks and sighed. Pulling his books out of his locker he turned to find a smiling Mika.

"Hey babe" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful" he replied, lacing his fingers through hers and taking her books. They began to walk down the hallway to their next class.

She noticed his aggravated expression. "What's wrong, Jer-bear?"

He smiled at his nickname but he quickly frowned again.

"The stubborn lovebirds.."

Mika's eyebrows knitted together and her annoyance was clear on her face.

"What this time?"

"Brad asked Kim out, Jack got his panties in a knot, and asked out STACY WISEMAN. Seriously Jack?"

Mika growled. "Why can't they just admit that they're in love already?"

"I don't know, but so far it is no bueno, niña."

Mika laughed. She understood what he was saying because they had been together so long.

She spun the ring on her finger, her anniversary present from Jerry. They had gone out to Olive Garden a few days earlier for their one year anniversary.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the familiar pair of lips pressed against her temple.

"Bye, see you next hour."

"Bye Jer-Bear"

The fiery blonde tapped her pencil against her history book. She was MAD. Brad had asked her out, AGAIN, and she had said no, of course. She liked Jack, so why date a stupid jock that would treat her like dirt if she could date a cute, sweet, funny, talented, strong, brunette guy?

A note hit her hand and momentarily stopped the tapping. She slid it under her book and opened it. It was from Mika.

"So what's the deal with you and Brad? And Jack and Stacy?"

Kim angrily crumpled up the piece of paper and stabbed it with her pencil.

She was mad about the Brad thing but hearing about Stacy and Jack made her even more mad. She glanced up at the teacher, then looked at Mika and mouthed a "tell you later"

Then Kim began to stare at Jack.

Jack POV

The brunette was annoyed. He just asked Stacy out to make Kim jealous since she OBVIOUSLY has a crush on him.

But to his luck, Stacy said yes and he had to either dump her or date her.

He scribbled on the paper in front of him. He was supposed to be writing notes but ended up drawing Kim. A dark blush formed on his face.

He shut his notebook and stared at the clock. It was wrong. He looked at his watch. Correct time.

The bell rang and he jumped up, hot on Kim's heels.

"Kim, talk to me"

"..."

"Please, Kimmy?"

"..."

She left for her next class, leaving a hurt and confused Jack standing in the hallway.

The Latino looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"We have to make Kick happen"

"Si"

Mika and Jerry walked into the lunch room together to see if anything was edible today. Marge quickly warned them about the meatloaf and told them to get pizza instead.

Jerry obeyed, after all, he had to be ALIVE to make Kick happen. Kim was sitting with Milton and Julie. Grace had just sat down to wait for Eddie.

The African American boy was so oblivious to her huge crush on him.

Jerry pulled out a chair for Mika and then got one for himself. "Sup guys?"

They all said hi, except Kim who was angrily stabbing a corn dog with a fork.

"Woah niña. Chill."

She glared at him. Mika and Grace looked at her sympathetically.

Soon Jack joined the group and sat down next to Kim. She picked up her tray and left.

Jack put his head in his hands. He wasn't sure why she wouldn't talk to him.

"Why is she avoiding me?"

The rest of the crew gave him a "Really?" look.

"What? I don't know."

"Jack. You REALLY have NO CLUE what's wrong with her?" Mika asked, annoyed.

"No. I don't. Care to explain?"

"She's JEALOUS." Jerry answered.

Mika nodded, muttering something about dumb lovebirds in Haukmaukistan (don't think I spelled that right but oh well XD)

"Jealous..?"

Grace facepalmed.

I stared at her confusededly. (I think I made that up XD)

"You and Stacy you dweeb."

"But.. Why?"

"Have you not noticed the fact that KIM LIKES YOU BACK?!"

I was utterly shocked. Kim likes me? "I need to fix this." I said, quickly rising from the table.

Kim leaned against the library wall and slid down into a sitting position.

And then she cried. Yes, the fearless Kim Crawford cried. Tears streamed down her face, all she could think about was Jack. Suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Kim!" "Kim!"

The library door opened and shut. She slid behind a bookshelf.

Jack appeared and looked around then sat down at a table. He laid is head in his arms and began to mutter to himself.

"I'm such an idiot."

Kim slowly slid out from behind the bookshelf and silently walked toward the table, sitting down across from him.

He looked up.

"K-Kim?"

"Why are you an idiot?"

"Uhm.. Cause.. Uh.." He turned a dark shade of red.

Her chestnut eyes bored into his chocolate ones.

"Becauseilikeyouandiaskedthat dumbbuttstacyout"

Kim blushed.

"I-I.. I like you too."

He took her hand in his and blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They stood up and hugged.

"KICK PREVAILS!"

(Cliche, I know, but I had to put it XD)

Kim and Jack turned around to find their friends cheering. They both turned pink, then looked at each other and smiled.

Kim took Jack's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They walked back to the lunchroom, both with HUGE smiles. Stacy and Brad just glared.

The end.

Lol. Yeah I'm tired

XD

-B


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance

This is a one shot, inspired by my homecoming dance. These events actually did happen to me.

KIM POV

Well, the game wasn't a total fail. The girls game ended at 88-34, which was a horrible loss, but the boys ended up playing a great game, 86-38. I'm up in the band room, putting my stuff away, and waiting for my friends so we can go to the homecoming dance. As I slid my trumpet into my cubbyhole, my friends, Grace and Mika, appeared.

"Y'all ready?"

"Yep!"

We headed over to the dance. Walking through the door, I could tell that this one was going to be better than past dances. Our school dances.. Kinda suck. They're in the gym, they're hot, and the music is played through random peoples phones and iPods. My friends and I sat down and I immediately began searching for my crush. Yeah, you guessed it. Jack Brewer. I found him and told Mika. Then, she and Grace went over there to ask him for me before I could stop them. I was so nervous my leg started shaking.

They came back smiling. "He said yes!"

"What exactly did you say?"

"Well, we asked him if he would dance with Kim Crawford on the next slow song, and he said yeah, he was here to dance wasn't he?"

I smirked. "Sounds just like him"

The next few songs passed and a slow-ish song came on. Jack walked up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Wanna dance, Kim?"

"Yeah."

We went out to the floor and, even though it was a faster song, slow danced.

"I didn't know you wanted to dance, you should've said something"

"Yeah.."

"What was the final score on the boys game?"

"Uh.. It was like 86-38."

"What about the girls?"

"Somewhere around that, but switched."

He laughed. "Just switched, huh? I figured that's how it'd end"

"Do I smell like popcorn?"

I raised an eyebrow and grinned "Well.. Kinda.. Why?"

"I've been working in the concession stand all night. That popcorn machine sucks."

"I know." I smiled.

The song ended and Jack smiled at me. "Thank you"

"Thanks, Jack."

I went back to my friends, who were freaking out.

And that, is how I danced with my crush, Jack Brewer.

Thanks for reading, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I want to know if I need to change my writing or not!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack lugged his suitcase up the steps to his house, digging through the pocket of his slacks to find his house key. He had been on a buisness trip all week and was exhausted. He glanced through the window and a smile crept up on his face.

Kim was in the kitchen with the kids. Tyler, the eleven-month old, was in her arms, while Alexis, the three year old, was following Kim around.

Then, one of his favorite country songs popped into his head. Jack couldn't resist the urge to sing it out loud as he looked through his key ring.

"I've traveled here and everywhere

Following my job

I've seen the paintings from the air

Brushed by the hand of God

The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea

But I can't wait to get back home

To the one he made for me

It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been

Nothing takes my breath away

Like my front porch looking in

There's a carrot top who can barely walk

With a sippy cup of milk

A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong

'Cause she likes to dress herself

And the most beautiful girl holding both of them

Yeah the view I love the most

Is my front porch looking in"

Jack slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Alexis came running full speed and flew into his arms. "Jack!" Kim walked over with Tyler. They all sat down together on the couch. Jack wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders, and she smiled and leaned in to him. Within seconds, they were all asleep.


End file.
